


12 Weeks : First Ultrasound

by SameDestination



Series: Don't You Worry, Child (aka baby 'verse) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination





	12 Weeks : First Ultrasound

Ever since they'd found out that Jo was pregnant, Dean had watched Cas go baby-crazy. They'd be out for a walk and Castiel would suddenly start cooing over babies in prams. He'd drag Dean into baby stores and spend hours walking around the aisles with a huge smile on his face as he checked out multiple cute baby grows and even more adorable plush toys.

It wasn't that Dean _wasn't_ excited about this whole  _'having a baby'_  thing so to speak. God knew that Dean's stomach filled with excited butterflies every time he thought about the fact that his child, his flesh and blood, was growing and developing inside Jo more and more everyday. It was just that Dean didn't even feel like this all was real yet. He didn't want to get his, and Cas', hopes up in case something awful happened. He didn't know what the hell he would do if something bad happened when they were both so excited like this.

So, when Castiel would ask if they should buy this pram or that pair of tiny little boots that,  _'look so cute, Dean,'_  he'd tell him to wait until they found out the gender of their little bundle of joy before they dove right into buying tons of baby stuff. Thankfully, Cas would agree with a slight shrug as he set those tiny boots back down on the shelf in front of him without even a hint of hesitation.

  
**\- * -**  

It was late August when Dean had to take the day off work to drive them all to the local hospital. There was a certain sense of anxiety filling the Impala that day. Jo was sat in the backseat, gazing out of the window absently. Dean watched through the rear-view mirror as her hand would drift over the small bump showing through her shirt. It was scary to think that his little girl or boy was in there right now. He swallowed thickly at the thought, taking a right turn towards the hospital.

Though, Dean knew they couldn't have picked a better surrogate than Jo. She didn't smoke and only drank alcohol in moderation (though she had stopped drinking completely since she'd found out that she was pregnant) she was also one of the happiest people Dean knew and not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous. Yeah, their baby was  _definitely_  going to be perfect.

They made it to the hospital just in time for their appointment. As they sat in the waiting room, Dean took a look around. There were only a few other pregnant women there, sitting reading magazines or using their phones. It was another woman with a man sat holding her hand, looking nervous and another woman on her own looking stressed-out and Dean had a feeling that her pregnancy probably wasn't at all planned. But who was he to judge? Jo's pregnancy wasn't exactly conventional either.

Soon they were called in by a pleasant, middle-aged nurse who told Jo to make herself comfortable on the reclining chair in the small room. Dean stood close to Cas, feeling more and more nervous by the second. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if it was Dean's fault? What if there was no baby in the first place?

All of those thoughts were soothed from Dean's mind when he felt Castiel taking his hand, intertwining their fingers lovingly and leaning in to kiss his cheek. He hated how Cas could sense when he was nervous or worried. It proved both irritating, embarrassing and endearing all at the same time. Stupid adorable Cas.

"So, twelve weeks?" the nurse asked Jo, squeezing some liquid onto her belly which made her hiss slightly. Dean hadn't realized just how curved Jo's stomach had become these past few weeks.  _His_  baby was growing in there. It was a freaky thought but a very, very awesome one at that. It made him feel quite proud of himself.

"Yep," Jo answered with a nod and a glowing smile. She looked so vibrant and happy that Dean wondered if she was really as nervous as she had told them she was last night.

Last night, she had stayed over at their house. They basically just watched movies, talked about baby stuff and ate food and candy all night like a group of teenagers. When they had spoken to one another about today's ultrasound, Jo had seemed optimistic, but incredibly nervous. Maybe Dean had just been trying to convince himself that at least someone was more anxious than he was.

The nurse smiled widely at Jo before getting the abdominal probe ready. Dean noticed that Castiel was also holding Jo's hand tightly as they both looked towards the screen even though the nurse had yet to actually begin the ultrasound. "First baby then?" she asked as she slowly began pressing and prodding the probe carefully against Jo's stomach, searching around for the baby on the screen.

They all nodded and Jo replied with an absent, "Yeah, first and last." Everyone chuckled at that, though all eyes were glued on the screen in breathless anticipation. 

At the first sight of the outline of their baby, Dean's eyes welled up with tears. Though he was never going to admit that. God, since when was he so sappy about things like this? He took a deep breath to try and compose himself before glancing over at Cas to see his reaction.

Cas looked completely awe-struck. He looked like he couldn't believe that there was an actual baby growing inside Jo and they were now finally being shown it after waiting for so long. Dean squeezed Cas' hand gently and a huge smile broke out across his face. 

"That definitely looks like a baby," the nurse chuckled, doing some measurements on the screen of the baby's outline. "A healthy looking baby at that."

Dean could just about make out the head and he watched as its tiny little arm raised up. "I-Is it sucking its thumb?" Dean breathed, unable to take his gaze away from the screen in front of them.

The nurse nodded in affirmation and giggled a little. "Yup. It sure is."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cas asked, talking for the first time since the baby appeared on the screen.

There was a pause as the nurse looked closer at the screen before tutting softly. "Well, he or she is a mysterious little thing. Got the legs crossed," she laughed. Castiel didn't even look disappointed at how they wouldn't be finding out the gender today. Instead, he laughed with the nurse. That adorable full smile of his where his nose crinkled up and his teeth were out on full display which made Dean laugh too.

After the pictures were printed and the nurse talked to Jo for a while, they all left to go have dinner somewhere. 

"I'm craving a McDonald's. Since I'm carrying your child, you two are paying," Jo announced with a huge grin as they drove towards town. Castiel was sat in the passenger seat, looking down at the pictures. He hadn't taken his eyes off them since they'd left the hospital.

"I think it's a girl," Cas mused out loud and Dean glanced over at him with a fond smile.

"I don't mind what it is," he began truthfully, switching on some music which seeped through the car radio. "As long as it's a happy, healthy baby who likes likes pie, then I won't mind at all."

Castiel just rolled his eyes at that and folded the pictures up, slipping all four of them into his back pocket.

**\- * -**

That night, after Jo left, Cas had been like a horny teenager. He'd crawled into Dean's lap when he was trying to watch the sports results and started kissing and nuzzling at his neck. Dean had made a few - failed - attempts at trying to actually see the end of the report, but Castiel was determined. And when Cas was determined, it seemed to always end with both of them naked and tangled up with each other in their bed, panting heavily after a long night of passionate love-making. 

Dean would never tell Castiel how, after he fell asleep that night, he sneaked out of bed carefully and searched around for Castiel's discarded jeans. After checking about three pockets in them, he finally found the scan pictures and pulled them out. He gazed down at them with a proud grin on his face before ripping one of them off carefully and slipping it into his wallet.

The answer would always be no. No, of course he didn't have a picture of his child's ultrasound scan in his wallet like some sappy, way-too-proud father-to-be. Except, it would always be a lie.


End file.
